Opera bál Konohában
by Gwynda
Summary: Egy fergeteges paródia, amiben kedvenceink Operába mennek. Szintén Yaoival közös alkotásunk :D


Opera bál Konohában

Történt egy szép napon hogy Konohába egy híres Opera énekes érkezett, aki mindössze egy hétig marad a faluban és ez idő alatt egy előadást akart bemutatni a közönségnek. Nagy esemény volt ez amire minden valamire való opera rajongó el akart jutni nem volt ezzel másképp Sakura sem, de ha már ő menni akart úgy gondolta csapat társainak sem árt a művészet eme kifinomult ága. Az opera híre még az Akatsuki búvóhelyére is eljutott a tagok legnagyobb bánatára, ugyanis egyetlen nő ként Konan úgy gondolta a társaságra rá fér egy kis értelmiségi előadás végig nézése. Persze a tagoknak erről teljesen más volt a véleménye, de nem akartak szembe szállni a nővel mivel az még Peinnél is félelmetesebb tudott lenni ha valamit a fejébe vett. (xd) Az énekes ezüst hajú, vörös szemű fiatal férfi volt, aki nyugdíjba akart vonulni a mostani fellépése után( pedig nem volt öreg XD). A Konohai lányok amint megpillantották a képét a posztereken, nyál csorgatva várták hogy eljöjjön a nap mikor fellép. Hát na el is jött(XD), hosszú kígyó sorok voltak az opera ház előtt, s mind azt várták hogy bemenjenek, s végig tudják nézni az előadást amit DJ Vampiir tartott. Miután mindenki elfoglalta a helyét még jó néhány percig vártak az előadás kezdetére, s a páholyokban lévők unalmukban feltérképezték szomszédaikat. Naruto morcosan nézett a jobb oldalára, s szemei egyből kitágultak döbbenetében; miközben Sasuke szmokingjának ujját rángatta hogy figyeljen rá egy kicsit. Az Uchiha idegesen fordult a szőkeség felé, de dühe megdöbbenésbe csapott át mikor meglátta a mellettük lévő páholyban helyet foglaló személyeket.

-Ilyen nincs mi a fenét keres itt a hülye bátyám?-kérdezte döbbenten Sasuke

-Nem tudom, de ahogy elnézem nem túl boldog attól hogy itt kell lennie.-válaszolta Naruto

Sasuke megfogta Naruto kezét, s áthúzta a mellettük lévő páholyban, ahol az Akatsuki tagok egy része volt. Az ifjú Uchiha amint oda ért a páholy ajtajához, ereje teljében berúgta azt, mire az ott lévők döbbenten, s unottan figyeltek.

-Hmm Itachi itt van az a bolond öcséd, hmm de most jól nézz ki!- mondta Deidara s szemeivel végig pásztázta Sasuke testét.

-Deidara-senpai, Naruto-kun se rossz.-mondta idétlenül nevetve Tobi majd elkezdtek közösen menni a két fiatal felé, akik csak idegesen hátráltak.

-Sasuke ideje visszamennünk nem gondolod?-suttogta a szöszi az Uchiha fülébe, mire az egy bólogatást adott válaszol, majd gyors iramra váltva átfutottak a saját páholyukba.

Amint visszaértek saját páholyukba és elfoglalták helyüket félszemmel az Akatsuki tagjait nézték, míg a másik féllel a színpadot pásztázták.

-Hú ez meleg volt! Nem gondoltam volna hogy a bátyád barátai ilyen veszélyesek.-suttogta enyhén lihegve Naruto

-Én se. Az a szőke úgy bámult mintha egy darab hús lennék.-válaszolta motyogva Sasuke

-Fogjátok be! Kezdődik az előadás.-hurrogta le a fiúkat Sakura

Sasuke és Naruto gyorsan összenéztek, majd egy „hogy a fenébe kerültünk ilyen helyzetbe" pillantás után a színpadra fordították tekintetüket. A színpad közepén megjelent egy ezüstös hajú fiú, akinek a szemei csukva voltak és amint megszólalt a zene halkan énekelni kezdett. A lányok nehezen bírták ki sikítás nélkül, de mivel senki nem akarta megzavarni az énekes kellemes hangját így csak nyál csorgatva és átszellemülten hallgatták a férfi énekét. A fiúk s az Akatsuki tagjai is érdeklődés mentesen hallgatták a férfi éneklését, s gondolataik más(ok) körül forogtak.

-Hmm Itachi, nem kéne meglátogatni az öcsikédet, s a szexy barátját?-kérdezte Deidara

-Én veled megyek.-mondta Tobi, majd Tobi válaszát követte még Sasorié, s Kakuzué is akik szintén egy „ Én is veletek megyek".-el feleltek.

-Azt csináltok amit akartok, de ha szaftos lesz akkor szóljatok át nekem is!.-mondta Itachi, s bámulta tovább az énekest.

-Rendben hmm.- válaszolta a szőke ninja s a többi taggal átbaktatott a mellettük lévő páholyba.

A fiúk halkan osontak be a geninekhez, de előbb kicsalták Sakurát azzal az indokkal hogy lent találkozhat a híres DJ Vampiirral. A kunoichi lerobogott a páholyból, mire Kakuzuék becsukták maguk után az ajtót és ki-ki a kiszemelt áldozatára vetette magát. Narutoéknak még feleszmélni sem volt ideje, mikor valami nehéz a padlóra taszította őket. A két fiú döbbenten nézett a felettük tornyosuló Akatsuki tagokra, miközben azok ajkai a két áldozat ajkaihoz közeledtek; de még mielőtt Tobi és Dei megcsókolhatta volna a két fiút azok teljes erejükből lerúgták magukról a kellemetlen behatolókat és szikrázó szemekkel néztek rájuk. A két Akatsukis ártatlan kiskutya szemeket meresztett a két dühös fiúra, akik inkább egymás közelébe húzódtak és észrevétlenül megfogták egymás kezét. Dei lemondóan sóhajtott ahogy meglátta ezt az apró mozdulatot, majd újabb áldozat után nézve felállt. Sasuke hogy mielőbb lerázzák a betolakodókat lágyan megcsókolta Narutot, aki a fekete meglepetésére egyből viszonozta a csókot; miközben a színpadról továbbra is hallható volt az énekes bariton hangja. Itachi a mellettük lévő páholyból átlesett hogy hogy áll a két felizgult társa, de meglepetésére nem ők kényeztették „imádott" öcsikéjét és a Kyuubi kölyköt, hanem azok ketten simogatták és szenvedélyesen csókolták a másikat. Pein közbe hallva hogy a többiek túl csendesek átlesett a páholyba ahol csak Itachit látta, ezért átbattyogott hozzá.

-Itachi hol vannak a bolond társaid?,-kérdezte a Leader feszélyezett hangon

-A mellettünk lévő páholyban élvezkednek. Nézze meg őket, szerintem elég jól elvannak.- mondta Itachi, s továbbra is az énekest figyelte, hátha valami érdekeset talál rajta.

Pein megtudva az információt átrobogott a mellettük lévő páholyba, ahol a többiek nadrágja immár kidudorodott, ahogy a két fiú kényeztette egymást.

-Deidaara-senpai csinálj valamit!-mondta Tobi nagyot nyelve, s az izzadság cseppek folytak le nyakán, ahogy bámulta a fiúkat.

-Hm mégis mit te vadbarom?-kérdezte a szőke ninja, majd Tobi felé fordult.

-Te is jó leszel senpai, hasonlítasz egy lányra, szóval tökéletes vagy, csak alul van egy nagy kis kolbászkád, de elnézem neked senpai.- mondta huncutan Tobi. ( Mire az írók kidőlnek a röhögéstől XDXD)

-Te vadbarom én nem vagyok lány és gyorsan verd ki a fejedből a hülye ötleteid!-sziszegte dühösen Dei

-Na de senpai kérlek. Nem fogod megbánni.-mondta Tobi könyörgő hangon és szemmel

Dei még néhány percig tartotta magát, de a most maszk nélküli fiú könyörgő tekintetének nem tudott ellenállni és megadta magát. Tobi diadalittasan elmosolyodott majd a szőkéhez lépett és lágyan megcsókolta, aki óvatosan viszonozta fekete társa bátortalan csókját mire mindketten egyre jobban belemerültek a másik kényeztetésébe. A párok nem is figyeltek a körülöttük lévő dolgokra, s csak akkor eszméltek fel, mikor egy erőteljes férfi ordítás hangzott el.

-Ti vadbarmok mit csináltok? Normálisak vagytok?-kérdezte Pein aki enyhe szívrohamot kapott a látottaktól.

-Jaj főnök hmm, szálljon be maga is, jó buli.- mondta Deidara s körbe nyalta a száját, s újra rávetette magát Tobira, aki nem védekezett, s újra kényeztették egymást.

-Hova kerültem én -.-?-kérdezte Pein magában, s éppen fordult volna ki az ajtón, mikor Sasori megállította.

-Főnök nyugii, nem fogja megbánni.-mondta a vörös s átölelte a Leader derekát, így Sasori műfarka ( Anyáám XD) Peinnek nyomódott, aki halkan felnyögött.

-De operában vagyunk ti nagyon hülyék.-nyögte Pein, s nem túl nagy vehemenciával megpróbált kiszabadulni Sasori markából

-Ugyan főnök. Ki tudja meg rajtunk kívül? Konan most úgyis az énekest stíröli, viszont minket nem érdekel az a bájgúnár így igazán elüthetjük valami kellemesebb dologgal az időt.-duruzsolta a vörös, miközben hangját egyre jobban elmélyítette

-Jól legyen, de ha Konan megtudja nekünk végünk.-adta be a derekát a Leader

-Ezzel nem vagytok egyedül.-motyogta Naruto szenvedélytől csillogó szemekkel

-Ugyan majd azt mondjuk Sakurának hogy véletlenül elaludtunk előadás közben.-válaszolta kuncogva Sasuke

-Aludni? Ki beszélt itt alvásról?-kérdezte enyhén döbbent hangon Tobi, miközben kezei már Dei frakja alatt kalandoztak

-Miért van jobb ötletetek? Mi mindenesetre nem akarunk egy pofont kapni Sakurától, tehát valami hihetőt kell kitalálnunk.-mondta ijedtre vált hangon a szőke fiú

-Ha jobban belegondolok Konan is hasonlóan reagálna, úgyhogy fiúk gyorsan találjunk ki valami hihető dolgot.-tette hozzá Pein

-Most mit görcsöltök ezen?-kérdezte Kakashi, aki eddig néma szemlélő volt

-Jézusom sensei! Maga is itt van?-kérdezte ijedten Naruto

-Hol máshol lennék? Sakura engem is elrángatott, s egyébként is nem olyan rossz hely ez.-válaszolta mosolyogva Kakashi, akin most nem volt rajta a jól megszokott maszkja

-Na persze. Maga végig Ero-sennin könyvét olvasta.-motyogta a szőkeség

-Eh valamivel mégis csak el kell ütnöm azt a néhány órát, míg Sakura az énekest hallgatja.-válaszolta tarkó vakarás közben a jounin

-Na jó akkor mit mondjunk nekik?-kérdezte Pein

-Jó kis előadás volt.-válaszolta egyszerűen Kakashi

A társaság egy „Óh" után visszatért elfoglaltságához, de mivel a páholy maximum 5 személyes volt így kicsit szűkösen voltak; mire Sasuke megragadta Naruto kezét és átvonszolta a mellettük lévő páholyba; ahol Itachi unottan bámulta az énekest. A két fiatal ninja, közel elhelyezkedve a másikhoz, folytatták a másik páholyban kezdettetek. Az ifjabb Uchiha lassan kényeztetni kezdte a szöszit, s hamarosan bele is merültek a dolgokba. Itachi közben csak unottan bámulta az énekest, s észre sem vette a körülötte zajló dolgokat, csak mikor már Naruto hangosabban nyögött fel a kéjtől s Itachi lába alá estek az ifjú Uchihával. A két fiú halkan felkuncogott, majd ott folytatták egymás kényeztetését ahol az esésnél abbahagyták. A fekete lassan lehúzta szőke társáról a szmoking kabátot és néhány perccel később az ing és a csokor nyakkendő is követte a kabát sorsát, de nem csak a szőkeség ruhái hullottak a páholy padlójára hanem a feketéé is. Miután megszabadultak a feleslegessé vált ruhadaraboktól szenvedélyesen megcsókolták egymást, miközben kezeikkel felfedezték a másik meztelen mellkasát és hátát. Itachi megkövülten figyelte az egymásba feledkezett párost, s döbbenetében se köpni se nyelni nem tudott nem beszélve az egyre kényelmetlenebbé váló nadrágjáról. Itachinak lassan folyni kezdett a nyála, s a nadrágja is nedvesedni kezdett. Az Uchiha tovább figyelte öccse s a szőke tevékenységét, s már akkor eszmélt fel mikor Sasuke már tágította Narutot. Itachi éppen állt volna fel a fotelből, mikor a páholyba beállított egy ezüst, nyalt hajú egyén bőr ruciba. Itachi álla porba esett, majd végig nézett a fiún.

-Anyád Hidan mekkora farkat csinált neked a Jashin istened?- kérdezte döbbenten Itachi s végig nézett a kidudorodó férfiasságon.

-Hy Itachi, nem kell stírölni a kukimat!(XDXD)-mondta Hidan majd Itachi ölébe ült átlépve az immáron szeretkező párt.

-Hmm, viszont akkor is nagy kolbászkád van, amit hamarosan lefogok harapni.-mondta Itachi s elkezdte vetkőztetni a takonnyal lenyalt hajú Hidant(XD)

Hidan nem ellenkezett társa vetkőztető akciója ellen, s ő is elkezdte megszabadítani társát a feleslegessé vált ruhadaraboktól. Itachi nem teketóriázott túl sokat és egyből a közepébe vágott, mivel a padlón szeretkező páros kéjes nyögései teljesen feltüzelték. A Jashin mániás mire észbe kapott már két ujj tágította a bejáratát, amit halk nyögéssel vett tudomásul s ajkait fekete társa ajkaira tapasztotta aki hevesen viszonozta partnere csókját. Egyikük sem akart túl sokat teketóriázni, így mikor az Uchiha elég tágnak érezte társát egy határozott lökéssel belehatolt s néhány pillanatra megállt hogy mindketten szokják a helyzetet.

-A fenébe Itachi nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire ki vagy éhezve.-lihegte Hidan egy-egy fájdalom hullám közben

-Ne beszélj most Hidan, inkább mozogj!-motyogta Itachi szenvedélyes hangon

A Jashin mániás eleget tett partnere kérésének és lassan mozogni kezdett az ölében, mire az Uchiha ajkait egy hangosabb sikoly hagyta el ahogy Hidan lassan mozgott merev férfiasságán. Eközben a mellettük lévő páholyban is izzott a levegő, bár Kakashi a lényeg előtt lelépett de ez egyáltalán nem zavarta a mindenről megfeledkezett párocskákat. Tobi egyik kezével már Dei férfiasságát izgatta, míg másikkal imádott senpaija bejáratánál körözött. De nem csak ők merültek el egymás testének kényeztetésében, hanem Pein és Sasori is kezdtek teljesen belemelegedni a dologba. A Leader gyengéden az ölébe húzta a bábmestert, akin már nem volt ruha s úgy ült főnöke ölébe aki lágyan megcsókolta a vörös férfit. Sasori keze levándorolt Pein férfiasságára, amit lágyan simogatni majd egyre erőteljesebben izgatni kezdett, miközben főnöke ujjai bejáratába hatoltak és lassan mozogni kezdtek a vörösben. A két pár egyre jobban belemelegedett a dologba, s már mindketten élvezhették partnerük merevségét magukban. A két egymás melletti páholyban halk nyögések és szenvedélyes sóhajok hallatszottak, amit szerencséjükre elnyomott az opera énekes hangja. Kakashi miután kisétált a négyestől elindult a folyosón egy aránylag nyugis helyet keresni, ahol nyugodtan olvashatja imádott mangáját. Az ezüst hajú jounin néhány percnyi keresgélés után belépett egy páholyba, ahol csak egy emberke vagyis inkább valami zöldség féleség ült és csendesen elfoglalta a fickó melletti üres széket.

-Öhm, elnézést uram, de maga most mi? Növény vagy ember?-kérdezte kíváncsian Kakashi megfeledkezve mangájáról

-Nem vagyok zöldség! (Na jó nem tudjuk, hogy tényleg az-e, de ezt nem tudtuk kihagyni XD)-háborgott a páholy gazdája

-Akkor mégis ki maga?-kérdezte ismét a jounin

-A nevem Zetsu és a főnök barátnője miatt vagyok itt.-válaszolta morcosan zöldike (XDXD)

-Aha még egy szerencsétlen, akit elvonszoltak ide.-motyogta Kakashi unottan

-Nem tudom mit esznek a nők ezen a vackon.-mondta őszinte értetlenséggel a hangjában Zetsu

-Nem az ének vonzza őket, hanem az énekes.-válaszolta bölcsen a jounin

-Akkor mi mi a fenének vagyunk itt?-kérdezte zöldike idegesen

-Na ez jó kérdés, de gondolom azért hogy ragadjon ránk egy kis kultúra.-válaszolta tanácstalanul Kakashi

-Van elég művészi vonalam, nem látod?-mutatott magára a zöldikés petrezselyem, s Kakashi értetlen arcával találta szembe magát.

-Hmm zöldike kolbászozunk egyet? Meg kívántam a többiektől.- kérdezte Kakashi a zöldség felé fordulva.

-Itt??-kérdezte a zöldike

-Nem a harapófogó fejeden, még jó hogy itt.- mondta Kakashi, s elkezdett vetkőzni, majd mikor már csak egy szál farok tartóban (boxerbanXD) állt a zöld fejű előtt, elkezdte őt is vetkőztetni.

Kakashi letérdelt a zöldség lába között, majd elkezdte kihámozni a farok tartóból, s mikor meg volt ez is döbbenten esett hátra. Zetsu férfiassága helyén egy hatalmas zöld répa állt, amiből vélhetőleg apró szőröcskék lógtak ki. Az ezüst hajú jounin egy vállrándítással elintézte a dolgot, majd nyelvével végig nyalta a zöld testrészt s óvatosan a szájába vette a tetejét, mire zöldike halkan felnyögött. Kakashi tovább folytatta a zöldség kényeztetését egészen addig, míg Zetsu már csak nehezen tudott uralkodni magán. A jounin ezt a pillanatot választotta arra hogy zöldike ölébe üljön és magába vezesse a keményen meredő zöld testrészt. Kakashi lassan mozogni kezdett Zetsu ölében aki egyre szenvedélyesebben nyögdécselt a jounin ténykedése alatt, aki mozgása közben bele-bele harapott a zöldike leveleibe (XDXDXDXD).

-Hmm petrezselyem ízed van!.-mondta Kakashi pár rágás után, majd újabb falatot harapott, de Zetsu harapófogói megakadályozták ebben.

-Hé nem vagyok kaja!-akad ki egy csöppet a zöldike

-Bocs, de olyan jó zöldség ízed van.-válaszolta kuncogva a jounin, s tovább mozgott Zetsu ölében

Zöldike egy morcos pillantással jutalmazta partnere beszólását, de nem tett semmit azért hogy megtorolja a „kajának nézés" vádját. Míg a párok remekül elszórakoztak egymással addig az opera kezdett a végére érni, amit egyesek egy kis fűvel ünnepeltek kissé pilledt állapotukban amit a kimerítő „testi" gyakorlat okozott nekik. A szeretkező párok komótosan átbattyogtak Itachiék páholyába, ahol a négyes kissé beszívva üdvözölte belépő társaikat.

-Hé ugye ti is kértek egy kis füvecskét?-kérdezte akadozó nyelvvel Hidan

A többiek csak bólintottak, s egymásnak adogatták a spanglit(bocs nem tudjuk, hogy kell rendesen leírni) egy-egy mély szippantás után. A fiúk alig tíz perc múlva már mindent rózsa színben láttak, s egyesek még meg is jegyezték hogy „láttátok azt a rózsa szín nyuszit?" és ehhez hasonló dolgok hagyták el szájukat. Időközben az opera befejeződött, s a két csapat hölgy tagjai elkóborolt csapat társaikat keresték; akiket végül elég érdekes helyzetben találtak meg a szomszédos páholyban. Konan és Sakura dühösen meredtek a belőtt társaságra, s idegesen trappoltak ki az opera épületéből; amit miután mindenki kiment bezártak s Narutoék bent ragadtak. A kis társaság csak kuncogni tudott szorult helyzetükön, s az est hátra lévő részét vidáman töltötték el. Másnap reggel a gondnok talált rájuk elég érdekes pózokban, mire rémülten kihívta a rendőrséget akik amint meglátták a beállt csapatot; inkább a kórházba vitték őket. Ahol egyesek jeges borogatást kaptak, míg mások némi fájdalom csillapítót. Az Opera előadás végül mindenki számára élvezetesen telt, s voltak akik az énekes helyett csapat társaikkal voltak elfoglalva. A pórul járt társaságot végül két nap múlva engedték ki a kórházból, s azok minden teketória nélkül maguk mögött hagyták azt. A párok szépen elvonultak a saját lakásukba és két nap után ismét egymásnak estek, de ez már egy másik történet.

Vége


End file.
